dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
UEE
Perfil thumb|348x348px|UEE *'Nombre artistico: '유이 / UEE *'Nombre real:'' 김유진 / Kim Yoo Jin *'Profesión: '''Actriz, Cantante, & Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Incheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 171cm *'Peso: 50kg *'''Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo del zodiaco': Aries *'Signo del zodiaco chino :' Dragòn *'Relación sentimental:' Lee Sang Yoon *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Biografía Kim Yu Jin nació el 9 de abril de 1988 en Daegu, Corea del Sur. Su padre, Kim Sung Kap, es el entrenador del equipo surcoreano de béisbol Nexen Heroes. Tiene una hermana mayor llamada Kim Yu Na. Asistió a Physical Education High School en Incheon. Durante su secundaria, fue una nadadora y compitió en el Festival Nacional de Deporte de Corea del Sur. En abril de 2009, Uee ingresó al grupo After School para el lanzamiento de su sencillo «Diva». Fue aprendiz de la compañía Good Entertainment, iba a debutar en un grupo llamado Five Girls (cinco chicas) junto con Yoobin de las Wonder Girls, Hyosung de Secret, G.NA y Ji Won de SPICA. Pero más tarde se decidió que el grupo no debutaría debido a problemas económicos de la empresa. Salió en un documental titulado “Diary of Five Girls”. Después se uniría a Pledis y pertenecería a la 2da generación del grupo After School. Ganó popularidad con el Baile “Single Ladies” de Beyonce, el cual salió en el programa Star King. A finales del 2009 tuvo un papel importante en el drama “You're Beautiful”, del cual ganó muchos fans como anti-fans por su papel de villana. Dramas *Night Light (MBC, 2016-2017) *Marriage Contract (MBC, 2016) *High Society (SBS 2015) *Ho Goo's Love (tvN, 2015) * Golden Rainbow (MBC, 2013-2014) *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *Ojakgyo Brothers (KBS2, 2011) *Birdie Buddy (tvN, 2011) *All My Love (MBC, 2011)'' Cameo'' *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) cameo *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) Programas de TV *Shaolin Clenched Fists (2015) *Hello Counselor (2014) ep180 *SBS 2014 Super Model (SBS, 2014) como MC *Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2014) *Beauty Bible (KBS, 2014) *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013) *King of Idols Lunar Special (SBS,2011) *Music Bank (KBS, 2011) *Running Man (SBS, 2011, 2013, 2015) ep. 34,48,137,249 *Play Girls School (MBC, 2010) *Night After Night (SBS,2010) *We Got Married (MBC, 2009) Esposa de Park Jae Jung *Family Outing (SBS, 2009) *The Diary of Five Girls (SBS, 2007) Anuncios *Saint John Gyengpo Hotel (2016) *Eini Studio (2016) *Bang Bang (2016) *Taichi Panda 2(2016) *Vedi Vero (2015) *H:Connect (2013) *Landrover (2012) *BDlab Happy Diet (2012) *Cantata Stick Coffe (2012) junto a Joo Won *LE COQ GOLF (2011-2013) *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) *Samsung Anycall Shape (2010) *Seven Jean (2010) *7 For All Mankind *Vivaldi Ocean World (2010) junto a Kahi *Point (2010) *HEAD (2010) *Kwang Dong Vita500 (2010) *Anycall Magic Movil (2009) junto a Lee Min Ho y Kim Hyung Joon *Soju Cool (2009) *Yetts *Samsung Anycall (2009) Videos Musicales *Mighty Mouth (feat. HyunA) - Love Class (2009) *Jo Sung Mo - Please Take Care Of Her (2009) *Shinhwa - Once in a Lifetime (2006) Discografía 'Single Digital' Reconocimientos *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de Excelencia - Proyecto Especial (Golden Rainbow) *'2013 49th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Popular *'2012 48th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz (Ojakgyo Brothers) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Actriz Popular *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Rookie (Ojakgyo Brothers) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Actriz Popular (You're Beautiful) *'2009 MBC Entertainment Award:' Mejor Actriz Revelación Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' After School ** '''Sub Unidad:' AS RED * Grupo proyecto: 4Tomorrow * Especialidad: Natacion, Actuación, Danza, Tambores. * Educación: Sungkyunkwan University (artes escénicas). * Mejor amiga : Yoobin de Wonder Girls * Nacio en Incheon Corea del Sur *Se unio al grupo en su segundo single Diva en Abril de 2009, y se convirtió en la 6ta miembro. *Participó en el proyecto para la Asociación de Productores de Young junto al cantante Jun Jin de Shinhwa con la canción "His & Her Situation". *Es gran amiga de Yoobin de Wonder Girls, quien tambien iba a estar en el grupo 5Girls. *Admitió tener los parpados operados, ya que tenía un problema ocular. * Es considerada una chica sexy en Corea debido a sus hermosas y largas piernas es apodad 'Honey Legs'. * Los fans han estado muy preocupados por ella ya que dicen que ha estado bajando continuamente de peso desde el 2014 hasta la actualidad * En el segundo Korea Barbie and Ken Awards; en 2011,UEE fue seleccionada como la actriz coreana que más se parecía a una Barbie. Gracias a su habilidad deportiva, UEE posee una figura alta y glamurosa. Sus grandes ojos y pequeños labios también se parecen a los de la muñeca norteamericana , haciéndola parecer una muñeca viviente. *Su papá es entrenador del equipo profesional de baseball "Heroes". *Se formó como nadadora y lo hizo tan bien, que participó en el Festival Nacional de Deportes de Corea. Ella consigió mostrar sus habilidades de natación en "Fool's Love". *Se rumoreaba que mantenía una relación con U-Know Yunho ya que asistió al evento de graduación de Yunho en el nuevo campo de entrenamiento militar en Gyeonggi Do, Yangju el 27 de agosto. Resulta que aquellos que vinieron a ver a Yunho generalmente en estos eventos son sus padres y la novia. Como ella era la única celebridad entre el montón que vino a verlo, trataron de proteger su identidad de manera que su ser no habría llamar la atención. Muchos se preguntaron, si los dos están saliendo, sobre todo porque los dos no se han conocido públicamente de ser amigos íntimos. A estas acusasiones PLEDIS respondió: "Es cierto que UEE asistió al evento de graduación de Yunho, pero no tienen una relación especial. Creemos que ella fue porque están cerca. Por lo que sabemos, UEE no era la única que iba, hubo otros conocidos también. Si los dos estaban saliendo, entonces UEE se habría sentido más cautelosa acerca de asistir a tal evento al escrutinio público". *Posó para la revista Leon Magazine December junto a la celebridad italiana Girolamo Panzetta. *El 2 de mayo surgieron rumores de una posible relación sentimental con el actor Lee Sang Yoon, el 3 de mayo su agecia lo confirmó diciendo: “Los dos empezaron a salir a principios de este año y su relación está progresando bien”. *Durante la emisión del 14 de mayo del 2016 del programa “Entertainment Weekly” de KBS2TV, se reveló una lista de los “Mejores 20 actores-ídolos más queridos en Corea”, donde Uee se ubicó en el tercer lugar. *El estudio privado de ballet 'the MUSE' ha publicado fotos de UEE en su cuenta de Instagram, revelando que esta tomando clases ahí. *Se rumorea que ha revonado su contrato con Pledis pero solo como actriz. La empresa aun no hace ningún comunicado. Enlaces *After School Sitio Oficial *Página personal en CYWorld *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Oficial Twitter *Oficial Google+ *Oficial Facebook *Oficial Instagram Galería UEE.jpg UEE2.jpg UEE3.jpg UEE4.jpg UEE5.jpg UEE6.jpg UEE7.jpg UEE8.png Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment